Hyoudou Royal Family
by IsseiHyoudoufan
Summary: This is my take on if Issei was from a royal devil family like Rias Issei is a devil but with a twist enjoy.


"Speaking"-Talking

' _Speaking'-Thinking_

" **Speaking"-Heavenly Dragon Speaking**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of High School DxD. Wish I did though.

"Aliano Gremory may I have a word please." A black-haired man asked a red-haired man.

"Yes Cerban Hyoudou how may I help you." Aliano asked back.

Before speakingCerban stopped and bowed down to one knee.

"Aliano I have a proposition for you regarding your daughter Rias and my son Issei." Cerban proposed to the older gentleman.

"Cerban how many times do I have to tell you that as a good friend of mine that you don't have to bow down to me, now let me know this proposition of yours." Aliano answered.

"Well the proposition that I have is that when they come of age is we have the two of them marry." Cerban Hyoudou explained as he stood.

"Well just to let you know but Lord Phenex of the Phenex family wants the same thing between Rias and his son Riser," Aliano started and continued before he could be interupted, "but I was stalling hoping that you would approach me as well."

"You mean that you turned down the Phenex clan just to let my son be the one who is to marry your daughter?" Cerban inquired in shock.

"Seeing as how they are already fond of each other and seeing as how being from a dragon/devil family as Issei is then we know that he will be more than able to protect Rias." Aliano ecplained to Cerban.

"Alright then I will leave now and inform my family." Cerban announced before turning around and run off to tell his wife and son the good news.

Aliano on the other hand turned and started to walk toward the area that his family was located to tell them the news.

Before he could reach his home he was called upon once more.

"Father is it true what I just heard." Sirzechs Lucifer current leader of the underworld asked.

"What is that my son?" Aliano asked back.

"That Rias is going to be married to Issei Hyoudou instead of Riser Phenex." Sirzechs answered.

"Yes that is true, now would you be kind and let Lord Phenex know that I have declined his proposition." Aliano announced to his son as he continued along his way.

"Yes father." Sirzechs answered as he walked to his office to do that right away.

After talking to his son Aliano continued his walk to his home, and as he stepped inside he couldn't help but smile at his wife and daughter.

"Hello dear your home early today." Venelena Gremory lady of the house of Gremory spoke to her husband.

"Yes that is because I bring some great news and it involves little Rias." He announced to everyone in the room.

"What is that father." A 10 year old Rias asked curious as to what this news is.

"Well I just come from talking to Cerban Hyoudou and he brought an interesting proposition to my attention." He started and paused just for dramatic suspense.

"Well what did he propose to you dear." Venelena asked just a little peeved at his pausing.

"Well he proposed that when they come of age that we have Rias and Issei marry if that is what you want Rias. There is always Riser Phenex if you don't want to marry Issei." Aliano looked towards his daughter as he spoke.

Rias was happy at first at the thought of her and Issei getting married and then disgusted at the thought of marring Riser.

"I would never marry Riser father, but I am more than happy to accept Issei as my husband in the future." Rias explained to her father.

"Good I was hoping that you would say that because I already told Sirzechs to decline Lord Phenex and told Cerban to tell Issei that you two are now engaged." Aliano smiled to his daughter.

Meanwhile in the Hyoudou house.

"Sadina, Issei can you come in to the living room for a minute I have something that I wish to tell you." Cerban announced to his family.

"Hello dear how come you are home early today." Sadina Hyoudou lady of the house of Hyoudou asked her husband.

"Well dear I have some good news for our son Issei." He spoke to them.

"What is it father am I finally getting my pieces?" Issei asked him.

"No Issei but don't worry that will be soon, no the news that I bring is that Aliano Gremory has agreed to my proposal to have you and Rias get married when you become of age." Cerban Hyoudou announced to them with a smile.

Issei was on cloud nine the Aliano Gremory agreed to him becoming Rias's future husband.

"Now Issei you do know that you have a great responsibility on you now right." His mother asked him.

"Yes mame I know that I do." Issei answered his mother respectifully.

"May I be excused?" He asked them.

But before they had a chance to answer him he felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull and wound up passing out on the floor.

"ISSEI!" His parents hollered out.

"Dear call Aliano and Sirzechs and have them get over here immediately." Sadina instructed her husband.

"Yes dear." Cerban immediately obeyed her.

After conjuring up a communication circle he sent a message to both Aliano and Sirzechs to come over to his house because something had happened with Issei.

Within a span of a half an hour Sirzechs, Aliano, Venelena, and Rias all came running in to the Hyoudou living room.

"What happened here Cerban?" Aliano questioned him.

"I don't know Aliano I just told him the news about him and Rias and he just passed out right in front of us." Cerban answered him.

"Issei please wake up, please for me." Rias whispered in his ear as she sat next to him holding his hand.

All of a sudden out of nowhere a red gauntlet appeared on Issei's left hand startling everyone there.

" **Do not worry miss, Issei is not in any danger at the moment I have just brought him into my dimension so that I could speak to him."** A mysterious voice spoke to them.

"Who are you?" Rias asked the voice.

" **I am the heavenly welsch dragon Ddraig."** The voice known as Ddraig answered her.

Meanwhile inside this dimension.

"Where am I?" Issei asked noone in particular.

" **You are in a dimension inside your mind."** Came a stange voice.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Issei asked the voice.

" **My name is Ddraig and I am the heavenly dragon that is currently inside the sacred gear inside of you also known as the Boosted Gear. You are my current host."** Ddraig answered him. **"Before you ask more I am going to have to send you back to reality because they are all worred about you I just wanted to let you know who I am."**

Before Issei could ask anything else everything whent white and he could feel himself waking up.

When Issei opened his eyes the first sight that he had was of Rias looking at his face.

"Beautiful." Issei unknowingly said aloud.

Rias just blushed at what he said and could only smile and say thank you.

Issei blushed as red as her hair when he realized that he said it aloud and only laughed at his reaction.

Cerban realizing that he was awake came over and asked him what happened.

After Issei explained what happened they came up with the details for when the two would be married.

"I want to be married to Issei as soon as possible to get the freak Riser off of my tail so how about when we are eighteen." Rias suggested as she looked to Issei for his input.

He thought about it for a few minutes and came to a conclusion.

"I agree with Rias on this I would like to me married at eighteen." He smiled as he spoke.

Rias decided that she couldn't hold back anymore and lunged at him and placed a giant kiss right on his lips.

All the others in the room could only shake their heads at the display.

"Issei, everyone we need to tell you all something." Cerban announced to everyone in the room.

"We know that the heavenly dragons can only possess a human and how he possessed Issei is because you are half devil a quarter dragon and a quarter human." Sadina explained to them.

"Well that explains everything." Venelena said as she suppressed a yawn.

"Alright everyone I think that it is time to go to bed, Cerban, Sadina we will speak with you all tomorrow to finalize everything for the future." Aliano spoke to the room.

With that everyone left to their own homes and had a good nights sleep.

 _ **9 years later**_

At the gate of Kuoh academy a hooded figure stepped up to begin a new year at a new school.

"So this is Kuoh academy huh this is where I will be spending my final two years of high school." The figure said as he took off his hood to reveal a seventeen year old Issei as he prepared to embark in high school.

"Rias my dear I am here now and I am here for you only." Issei stated as he walked into the academy.

As Issei started his trek into the new school he heard all different types of comments being made about him.

"Who is that he is handsome."

"He is new around here do we have another prince."

"He is so cool."

Plus you also have the negative comments as well.

"Damn not another Bishonen."

"Die pretty boy."

"No why is there another prince here."

All Issei could do is laugh at these comments.

Meanwhile in the ORC room.

"Rias have you heard about the new transfer student who just arrived today?" A black-haired girl asked the president of the ORC.

"No Akeno I havent heard about them I am a little busy at the moment." Rias answered her as she was writing a letter.

"Well just thought I would let you know that he is brown-haired our age and he is going to be in our class as well." Akeno described to her.

' _It cant be him.'_ Rias thought to herself.

Before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rias announced.

As the door opened all that Rias could do is stare at the person who walked in the door.

"Well Rias is that anyway to greet someone who hasn't seen you in forever?" Issei asked as he walked in the room.

Akeno thinking that this person was a danger instantly went to stand in front of Rias to protect her from this person but was frozen by what she heard next.

"Issei is that you." Rias asked already knowing the answer.

"Who did you think I was Riser?" Issei answered while saying the last name with venom.

Next thing that Issei knows is that he is knocked to the ground with Rias on top of him kissing the life out of him.

"I cant believe it is really you." Rias says to him while smiling at him but that smile turns to a deep frown as she glared at the boy.

' _Uh-oh this is going to be bad.'_ Issei thought to himself.

' _ **You got that right partner but she wont go to hard on you.'**_ Ddraig said to him in his head.

"Where have you been for the past nine years, I don't hear anything from you after what happened and then my father told me that you left and we would meet up before we turned eighteen so where have you been all these years?" She questioned him with tears in her eyes.

"Now Rias don't cry you know that I cant stand to see you cry, as to where I have been for the past few years your father and I agreed that in order for me to be suitable for you I would undergo training under Tannin and just so you know I have gotten better at both my devil magic and my dragon magic so I should be good enough for you. By the way I talked to your dad and we agreed to combine our evil pieces so that we have two queens, four bishops, knights, and rooks and sixteen pawns." Issei finished with a smile.

Akeno clearly feeling left out coughed to let the two know that she was still there.

"Oh Issei this is my queen Akeno, Akeno this is Issei Hyoudou, he is a devil from the Hyoudou family." Rias spoke as she clung to Issei's arm.

"Nice to meet you Akeno." Issei said to her as he bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you too Lord Hyoudou." Akeno replied as she bowed to him.

"Please my father is Lord Hyoudou, just call me Issei." He suggested.

"Akeno can you please call Kiba, Koneko, Sona and her peerage." Rias asked her.

"Yes Buchou." Akeno answered her as she conjured up a communication spell.

"Say Rias do you think that we should tell them about my sacred gear?" Issei whispered to her.

"No not right now we should surprise them with it." Rias whisper answered back.

About a half an hour later the door opened to alert everyone to someone entering the room.

"Issei allow me to introduce you to my knight Kiba Yuuto, my Rook Koneko Toujou, and Sona Sitri and her peerage." Rias introuced him to them.

"Nice to meet you all." Issei politely greeted them.

"Everyone this is Issei Hyoudou next in line for the head of the Hyoudou family in the underworld and my fiancee." Rias introduced him to everyone else much to the surprise of everyone there.

" **Hey don't forget about me now partner."**

"Dammit Ddraig we were waiting to introduce you at a later point." Issei yelled at the mysterious voice.

"Buchou who is that." Akeno asked.

"That would be the heavenly dragon Ddraig, who is currently inside of Issei's sacred gear Boosted Gear." Rias explained slightly peeved that her plans had been ruinied.

"Yes one more thing Rias that your father wanted me to tell you that both of our peerages are combined so if someone was to challenge either me or you to a rating game then we both compete in the game together." He explained to her.

"Alright then now that everyone has been introduced it is time that we get to class so that Issei here can start his first day off right." Sona explained.

"Trust me it already started off on a bang getting to see my fiancee again is all I needed, before I forget to ask where are you currently staying at Rias?" Issei asked.

"I stay here at the club with Akeno why do you ask." She inquired.

"Well both you and Akeno are invited to stay at my place if you want to that is." Issei suggested.

Rias looked at Akeno to see if she minded and after getting a nod from her she agreed.

"Alright then we will get you two moved in today after school and Rias I do hope that you made all of the nessecary preperations for the next few months because the wedding will be soon." Issei stated as he turned and walked out the door heading to class.

That was when everyone turned on Rias and bombarded her with question after question.

' _This is going to be a very long school day, but atleast I finally got to meet Issei again after all these years and my maou he was right the wedding will be in the next few months I have to get everything prepared.'_ Rias thought to herself.

 _ **A/N: This is something that just popped into my head the past few days and I absolutely had to write it down and share it with you all I hope you enjoy. PS: if your wondering about my other stories: Powerful Combo and 2 Wives and 1 Husband I havent abondend them I just don't know where to take them at the moment so when I think of something I will right it and post it, Enjoy Read and Review and please no flames.**_


End file.
